


There's Always Next Time

by A_M_Kelley



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Because I need more Bruce/Steve in my life, Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, No matter what Bruce will always be the science teacher in a highschool AU, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, pre-serum!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern setting highschool AU in which Bruce is a science teacher and Steve has a helpless crush on him. PWP ftw!</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Always Next Time

It started out as an innocent favor. Mr. Banner just needed help putting away all the equipment used in today's lesson. Who better to ask than his star pupil, Steve Rogers? If it had been any of his other students he would've had to bend over backwards and say it was extra credit, but Steve was more than eager to help. Bruce didn't have to bat his eyelashes or nothing.

He knew very well why Steve liked him so much, the boy's affection for the older man was painfully obvious. Well into the school year Steve had been dubbed teacher's pet because he was always so eager to prove himself to Mr. Banner by any means. Steve had gotten a lot of razzing from Bucky but he didn't mind it much. Steve had a crush on his science teacher and he thought it was love just like the rest of the teenagers with their silly infatuations.

But most teenagers don't act upon their desires, especially towards their teachers.

So here he was with Mr. Banner, alone and very naked, sprawled across the older man's desk, waiting in anticipation for what was to come. Sometime during cleaning up Steve had accidentally brushed against his teacher and, knowing just how much Steve was in love with him, Mr. Banner exploited it by flirting with the smaller man, making him blush like the virgin he was. Bruce knew it was wrong to encourage the kid's feelings and it was even more wrong to kiss him.

It wasn't very nice of Bruce to take advantage of Steve's emotions but even as he undressed the young man he couldn't deny his own feelings for Steve. Steve was scrawny and short but he was also sharp and eager to please his elders, always willing himself to be the best in class. Bruce really admired the kid's persistence in his academics.

When Steve was bare to Bruce's eyes he retreated internally slightly, hiding himself out of habit. Bruce had reached out to cup Steve's face in his warm hands and pulled him into a tender kiss. Steve had never been kissed before and he never expected it to be as romantic as they were depicted in the movies. He thought that was just all talk. But Mr. Banner held his thin face and didn't part his lips once, being a gentlemen and starting out slow.

Steve was somehow led over to Mr. Banner's desk during the kiss and was picked up in strong arms to be set down on top of it. Bruce was still dressed. He didn't even loosen his tie yet. Steve felt naked in every sense of the word. Seeming to read his mind, Bruce began to unbutton his dress shirt, pulling it out of his pants from where it was tucked in and loosening his tie just a little. Steve couldn't believe how sexy that alone looked.

After many fumbles for his fly, Bruce undid his pants as his tongue explored Steve's mouth with gentle curiosity, probing in all the right places. Bruce pulled back, leaving Steve panting and breathless from the intensity of the kiss. Steve peered up at Mr. Banner's body, scanning greedily and trying to mesmerize every inch of him. He took in the way Mr. Banner's shirt had slipped off his shoulders and onto the floor or how his pants hung loosely on his hips.

There was a telltale outline of a bulge in Bruce's underwear and Steve felt himself shiver at the thought alone. Bruce still had his tie on too. It all happened so fast that, when Steve saw Mr. Banner pulling his cock out and pushing him back against the hard wooden surface of the desk, he didn't realize how this would end. Steve began to panic a little because Mr. Banner was expecting sex and Steve had been too preoccupied to notice.

"Mr. banner, I've never done anything like this before," Steve admitted with a blush, stating the obvious just to stall a little.

"Don't worry," Bruce whispered into Steve's ear. "I'll be gentle. Promise."

And he was.

It had hurt when Mr. Banner initially entered him and a little while afterwards but he was taking his time and going slow, making sure Steve could relax and adjust gradually. Bruce hunched over the kid's body and began to slowly thrust in and out, hooking his arms under the back of Steve's knees to spread him apart, granting him better access. And when Steve started to squirm and moan the older man got more bold.

He pulled Steve off of the desk to turn him around, pushing him down against the cold surface and re-entering the tight entrance. Steve lurched forward and let out a moan that sounded like it was punched out of him. Steve's arms extended across the desktop to grip the edge, knocking off papers and turning his knuckles white from the death grip. It was hard for Steve to stay up, balancing on his tiptoes, but it was definitely hotter.

Bruce's hands gripped Steve's slim hips and in the middle of strained breathes and stuttering thrusts, Bruce just couldn't believe how tiny Steve was in so many ways. He couldn't even believe that he was actually fucking one of his students despite the fact that his cock was buried deep inside of Steve and on the verge of exploding.

Steve was moaning but not loud enough for anyone to hear who happened to be walking by. He idly let one of his hands go down to his cock to stroke himself in time with Mr. Banner's thrusts, finding his orgasm soon after as his teacher continued to pump inside of him. Bruce's pace only quickened slightly near the end.

Just before Bruce came he pulled out of Steve and gripped himself at the base of his cock, letting go to come between Steve's spread legs and onto the floor. It had been stupid enough to fuck his student without a condom and he didn't feel like defiling the kid further by coming inside him. But even as he was acknowledging Steve's personal space he could hear the kid sighing and moaning like he was let down.

"You didn't have to pull out," Steve said meekly as he turned around, shrinking into himself once again.

"Well, there's always next time," Bruce grinned slyly. "Just don't tattle on me."

Steve blushed, smiling at the promise of a second time.

"Deal."


End file.
